What Makes Him Happy
by JonasSister123
Summary: Nick Jonas tells his brother Joe what happens in his happy place, and says a little too much. Niley, Technically Nick and Hannah, but whatever. Oneshot. DON'T REPORT! HAS HM CHARACTERS IN IT!


**Author's note: Hey people! This is my second story and my first Niley! Yay! Anyway, this is just a cute oneshot;I'll start a longer story soon. Please Please review! Read and review my first story too!! It's called **_**Sparklers **_**and It's a Loliver oneshot. It doesn't have an author's note because my computer deleted it and by the time I was done typing it over I was so mad at it that I didn't feel like typing more. So I'll say it now: Please review that story and this one!!**

**Anyway, here you go:**

What Makes Him Happy

Normal POV

"Go to your happy places," Their manager instructed. Kevin, Joe, and Nick Jonas closed their eyes and obeyed.

I know what you're thinking. But 'going to their happy places' relaxes the boys before a concert or an important interview, and they loved it. Each boy had a different place in their head, filled with different things that made him happy and relaxed. It was a place no one else knew about, a place no one else could take away from him.

They stayed in their happy places for about twenty minutes and then went on stage for a concert. The Jonas Brothers were touring with Hannah Montana, and her best friends Lola and Mike - who seemed nice, but strange.

Later that night, everyone was asleep except Nick. Or, so he thought. He was playing on his laptop when Joe came into the living area of the tour bus. "Hey, dude," Joe said, flopping down onto the couch.

Nick closed his laptop. "Hey."

Joe leaned back. "Nick, if I tell you about my happy place, will you tell me about yours?" he said.

Nick ran his fingers through his hair, considering his brother's random question. "Isn't that a little personal?"

"But I really want to know!"

Nick sighed. "Fine. You go first."

Joe closed his eyes and went to his happy face, explaining everything that happened in his mind.

"I'm inside this big empty room, and I'm all alone. The room has all our instruments in it, so I sit down and play some music. It relaxes me. Then when I'm fully relaxed you and Kevin and Frankie come in, and we all play with Frankie for a while, just fooling around like we always do. And everything I say makes you guys laugh. That's what makes me happiest - hearing you guys laugh." Joe opened his eyes. "It's not much, but it's my happy place," he said.

"Aww," Nick said, smiling.

Joe leaned back and closed his eyes again, getting ready for a story. "Your turn."

Nick closed his eyes, planning on leaving out one little detail...

"I'm walking across the beach, and there's this girl sitting there on the dock with her legs hanging in the water. I sit down next to her, and she looks really beautiful, with the sun shining on her dirty-blond hair and her eyes all sparkly. Then she smiles at me, and her smile relaxes me. We talk for a while like old friends, and I do everything I can to make her laugh. She has the most amazing laugh. Hearing it makes me happy. And then we get up and walk along the beach, the water crashing against our toes, and she stops. I turn around to look at her, and she..." he paused. "She closes her bright blue eyes and...kisses me."

Nick opened his eyes. "And that's it."

Joe looked at him. "I'm guessing this isn't a fantasy girl, but a real one?" he asked. Nick bit his bottom lip. "Maybe."

Joe smiled. "So who is she?" he said curiously.

"I'm not telling you."

Joe gave Nick his signature puppy dog face. "Please?"

"Nope."

Joe sighed. "Fine," he said. "I give up." Joe looked directly into his little brother's eyes. "But I could tell by your voice that something else happens in your happy place. What did you leave out?"

Nick avoided his brother's eyes. "Nothing..."

"Nick..."

Nick brushed his brown curls out of his eyes. "Okay, I'll tell you."

Satisfied, Joe closed his eyes again and leaned back on the couch.

Nick launched back into his story.

"We kiss for a long time. I'm not sure how long, but when we pull apart, it's dark outside. We lie down on the sand and look at the stars, and everything is silent. And it's not like an awkward silence...it's more like a comfortable you-know-how-I-feel-so-I-don't-have-to-tell-you type silence. And then she turns to me and grabs my hand and says, "I love you, Nick." And I smile at her and say, "I love you too, Hannah. And then we kiss again..."

Nick stopped and wacked his forehead with his palm while Joe figured it out. _Crap,_Nick thought. He had accidentally told Joe the detail he had meant to keep secret - the girl's name.

Joe finally got it.

"Hannah!?" he shouted. "Hannah Montana?!"

"Of course not!" Nick said, his voice cracking.

"Blue eyes, dirty-blond hair...you're in love with Hannah Montana?!" Joe was half shocked, half amused.

Nick clapped his hand over his brother's mouth. "Shh! You can't tell anyone about this Joe!" he said. "Not Kevin, not Mom or Dad, and _especially_ not Hannah!"

Joe looked over Nick's shoulder and grinned. "I don't think I'll have to tell Hannah..."

Nick turned around. There was his dream girl, gazing at him with her bright blue eyes. Nick stood up. Hannah walked towards him until her arms were wrapped around his neck, and her lips were pressed against his ear.

"Welcome to _my _happy place," she whispered in his ear.

And then she kissed him. Nick had a new happy place now - right there on the tour bus with Hannah Montana. And he couldn't have been happier.

**I'm not that pleased with the ending, but oh well. Tell me what you think! **


End file.
